The Tired Titans
by Jack2495
Summary: Little acts of kindness between friends, create a warm fuzzy feeling inside don't they? This is short, oneshot, just kinda cute :) Enjoy


**I want to dedicate this little short to my friend, Eyes Of Onyx.**

**I just thought this was a cute little story. I hope it sort of makes up for the fact that I've been slow to update Kings and Knights D:! I'm sorry! x(**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**For every kindness,**

** ~Jack2495**

Robin was obviously tired. It was 2am at the moment, firstly they usually slept at 10pm if crime was low and second he woke up at 5 or 6am most days. Tomorrow was a training day and Robin really regretting doing that to himself. Of course he could change it, everyone had bad nights and they didn't get to change the schedule. Everyone had all told him it'd be fine to though, in fact Star and Cyborg had even offered to help with the paperwork from Cinderblock's recent clash with Jump City, but he had shook them off and told them to head to bed, that he'd be done soon. Which he wasn't, because that had been at 9:43pm exactly.

Cyborg gave up after asking twice, but Star had been more persistent. They both had gone to bed nonetheless. Robin put the computer on stand by and shut off the lights in the office, bringing leftover files with him. Usually he'd do big cases in his room for better comfort but he didn't think Cinderblock's case would take so long. He walked out tiredly and wandered in front of Cyborg's door.

He plugged a wire from his COM into the code plate next to the sliding door and typed up some pass codes and overrides. Often Cyborg was awoken due to his motion sensors but he had given all the titans codes to turn them off if they needed something and didn't need to bother his sleep cycle. Cyborg was lying on top of a double bed with a body pillow under his head and his Arm strung over his night table, which was actually a charger. His snores were enormous, so much so that Robin covered his ears. He noticed Cy had left his desk light on so he flicked it off then left, closing the door behind him.

The room next door was Beast Boy's. Robin punched in his room code and looked over the piles of clothes and comics. In the middle on top of a pile of blankets Beast Boy was cuddled in a ball. The green hair poked out of a comforter and his fang shined in the moonlight coming thought his half shut window. All at once Beast Boy morphed into a dog and began to run horizontally as a dog would. Robin only snorted and laughed a bit before the door slide shut again.

He wandered to Raven's room, beside Beast Boy's, opening it too. Raven's room was pitch black during the night, except a single candle next to her bed. Alarmed, Robin hurried over and blew it out, glad that the candle hasn't caught anything. He looked over the massive bed at Raven, directly in the middle. She was drooling on her violet sheets and had one arm flanked over her head. She looked pretty funny but Robin caught himself before he laughed. He left her room, making sure the door had closed behind him and then continued to Starfire's, which was next to his.

The door slid open. Even in the darkness, her room glowed a dim magenta. Her sheets were kicked around and Star's back was to him. Robin walked next to her bed, careful not to wake her and pulled the sheets straight again. As he pulled them over her, Star rolled over and grabbed her pillow into a hug. She nuzzled her head in, ruffling her hair oddly before sighing contently and emitting little snores. Robin had a bemused face but pulled the covers over her anyway. Just as he turned to leave Robin stopped himself. He rounded back and brushed Star's long hair behind her face. Robin leaned down and kissed the side of her head then got up quickly and sprinting away as quietly as he could away.

He blushed and put in the code to his own room. After brushing his teeth, Robin changed and put his mask next to his bed on his nightstand. He crawled into bed, yawned and passed out immediately.

The next night, Robin had been the third person to go to bed, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg to a particularly rough game of ninja monkeys. Cyborg had been losing pretty badly but Robin predicted he'd recover by the time he was asleep. Robin strolled off to his room and picked up Gotham's newspaper from today. After a few minutes he yawned and got ready for bed again. He slid under his blue comforter and drifted easily to sleep. After a minute his door slid open. Robin lazily opened one eye to see Cyborg checking in and leaving. Robin fell asleep and thought nothing of it.

The next day Raven had been the last to bed and had come to his door too. He saw her walk in carefully. She noticed his half opened drapes and closed them properly before leaving.

The next day after that Beast Boy, Star and Cyborg were awake when he called it a night for himself. Once again another Titan came to his door. This time it was Beast Boy. Beast Boy strolled in and stacked the files on Robin's desk so that they weren't falling over anymore. He even took the unfinished report from that day on his way out. Once Beast Boy left Robin sat up in his bed, he was frazzled, but his sleepiness got the best of him. He fell over and went back to sleep.

The following night Robin was the first to retire. The day had been long and the paperwork had seemed endless, so much that Robin concluded he would finish it the next morning. The other titans agreed with him as he left for the night. As Robin began to fall asleep, the last titan came to his room.

Starfire walked in quietly, but she was not alone. Following behind her, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were all quietly approaching his desk. Robin peaked from his slightly opened eyes. They gathered the all paperwork and filed out of the room as quietly as they could. Robin almost didn't notice that Star was still inside. She attained the last piece of evidence, a CD-ROM containing the audio from a bank that had been robbed. After grabbing it she walk over to Robin and crawled across his bed very stealthily until she was next to him.

Star pulled the blanket over Robin's bare shoulders and let her hand brush the hair along his forehead. She leaned down and kissed his cheek sweetly before whispering in his ear, "Goodnight Robin."

As she crawled off the bed, a small smile flittered over Robin's tired features. Then the door closed.

The next morning, Robin woke up to all the paperwork filled out and finished on his desk. It was the way he had left it the night before but Robin knew that they had completed it for him. He had heard them going to bed finally around 4 in the morning.

It was 11am when the other titans finally awoke, startled and nervous that they had missed the 8 o'clock training session. As they all converged and rushed to the main room, they were hit with the delightful smell of pancakes and tofu, theraxian slugs and good old turkey and eggs.

The doors slid open to the main room and Robin grinned at the dazed teens. "I think it's alright if we have a relaxing day today, don't you agree?"

The titans smiled and laughed going to join their leader and help him finish cooking the diverse brunch.

**Hope you liked it :) **


End file.
